La-Zima/scenariusz
Rodzice jadą do sklepu z antykami, kupić zegar z kukułką. Zostawiają chłopcom śniegolodziarkę. Po chwili Fineasz i Ferb używają maszyny, by stworzyć La-Zimę, czyli połączenie zimy i lata. Pomógł im w tym Zastęp Ogników. Tym czasem Pepe musi powstrzymać Dundersztyca, aby nie przetopił całej czekolady w swoje figurki. Przychodzi Jeremiasz, ze swoim kolegą o pseudonimie D. D. Zdenerwowana Fretka chce odbić chłopaka, myśląc, że to dziewczyna. Nie udaje się to, tak jak Dundersztycowi z przetopieniem czekolady. La-Zima Lawrence: (Przechodzi za płotem do ogródka z paroma rupieciami w pudle, zagląda do ogródka.) No co wy chłopcy myślicie robić dzisiaj? Fineasz: (Fineasz razem z Ferbem stoi na głowie pod drzewem.) Urrgh. W taki gorąc myślenie nie działa. Lawrence: Tak. My jedziemy zawieść parę rupieci do sklepu z antykami, ale chyba mam dla was coś ciekawego. Lawrence: (Do ogródka Lawrence przynosi jakaś maszynę.) Śniegolodziarka z czasów mojego dzieciństwa! Fineasz: Jak ona działa? Lawrence: (Wrzuca lód do maszyny, zakręca korbą i nakłada lody do papierowego rożka.) Trzeba wrzucić trochę lodu, zakręcić korbą, polać syropem i gotowe. Śniegolody dla każdego! Linda: (Z samochodu) Kochanie, musimy się spieszyć. Ten sklep zamykają już za 12 godzin. Lawrence: Dobra chłopcy, zostawiam was z nową zabawką. Nie denerwujcie siostry, podminowana jest nieco. (Odchodzi do samochodu.) Fineasz: Ah, śnieg w lipcu. Jasne, wiem co będziemy dziś robić! Potrzebujemy dużo lodu. Fretka:(Potajemnie zagląda do ogródka.) (Podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba.) Co to znowu jest? Fineasz: To śniegolód, ty też chcesz? Fretka: Lód z niebieskimi węglowodanami? Koszmar. (Wchodzi do domu.) Fineasz: Może Pepe ma ochotę? Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe przez węża ogrodowego dostaje się do bazy.) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry, Agencie P. Przejdę do rzeczy. Tym razem zły Doktor Dundersztyc skupuje laserowe emitery. (Pepe zaczyna przepisywać informacje, ale rysuje Monograma.) Gdy wykupił 2 lub 3 to rozumiem. Ale on złożył zamówienie na osiemnaście tysięcy! Na taki pomysł mógł wpaść tylko jakiś zły, szalony umysł. Wiesz co masz robić, Agencie P. (Powrót do ogródka z wiatrakami i mnóstwem śniegu) Izabela: (Odwiedza braci.) Cześć Fineasz! Fineasz: Cześć Izabela. Izabela: Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Robimy La'zimę. Izabela: La'zimę? Ferb Fletcher: Znaczy przeczące logice amalgamat lata i zimy. Fineasz: Śnieg zimą to głupota, bo jest za zimno by się nim cieszyć. Izabela: No, to potrzebna wam pomoc. (Dziewczyna gwiżdże i pojawiają się Ogniki z łopatami i nartami.) (W pokoju Fretki) Fretka: Za bardzo się lansują się te pomponiary, że takie cudne i niby popularne. Jakie to ma znaczenie, w sumie? (Śnieg ze śniegolodziarki zasłania światło w oknie Fretki.) Co się tam dzieje, kurcze!? Fineasz: Woah! To jest coś. Fretka: Ygh! (Fretka otwiera okno i śnieg wpada do jej pokoju.) Fineasz, co się tutaj dzieje!? Fineasz: Kombinacja lata i zimy. La'Zima! (Piosenka La-Zima) Dzisiaj znów śnieżek spadł, Saneczki znaczą ślad, Słońca blask grzeje świat. To La-Zima. Na nartach dziś zjeżdżamy, Latawce też puszczamy, My mrozowi się nie damy, To La-Zima. Tu naprawdę łapiesz luz, Jest słońce, chociaż mróz, Znów skrzypienie słychać płóz, To jest La-Zima! Nasza La-Zima! To La-Zima! Fineasz: A może to jest Zi'Lato? Fretka: Dzwonię do mamy. (Wyciąga telefon, a Jeremiasz przechodzi za oknem.) Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka. Jedziesz na narty? Fretka: Bardzo bym chciała, ale ehh, mam straszny lęk wysokości. Jeremiasz: Szkoda! No, to na razie. D.D. zaczekaj! (Wsiada z D.D. do kolejki.) Fretka: Heh?! D.D.! (Dzwoni do Stefy.) Stefa! Powiedz mi, kto to D.D. Ta zarozumiała Szwedka z wymiany? To muszę iść. Ej, zaczekajcie! (Wybiega z pokoju.) Przepuść mnie! Spieszę się! Spadaj stąd! (Wciska się w kolejce i wsiada do kolejki z Vanessą.) Yyrgh! Moi bracia mnie totalnie wkurzają. Vanessa: Pff! Spróbuj spędzić chociaż godzinę z moim ojcem. Fretka: Aaa! Nie wiedziałam, że to tak wysoko lata. Eh! (Wiąże pas na supeł.) No ekstra, schodzimy. Czekaj, zaczekajcie. Nie, nie, nie, nie! (Odjeżdża z powrotem na dół kolejki.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Nad frontowym wejściem wisi pianino, które ma spaść na Pepe.) Dundersztyc: Z chwilą, z którą przekroczy ten próg, Pepe Pan Pziobak zginie! (Pianista gra na pianinie groźny utwór i ze złą miną patrzy się w kamerę.) Genialne, czyż nie? (Pepe wchodzi do Dundersztyca przez tylne drzwi.) Oh? Argh! Prosiłem żeby zamknąć tylne drzwi! Ah! (Nagrywa się na dyktafon.) Info dla mnie. Zły postępek na jutro. Zwolnić służbę. Co się tak gapisz? Nie tak szybko, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Pepe pokrywa czekolada.) Spokojnie, to nie to co myślisz. To mój nowy wynalazek. Szybko twardniejąca czekolada. (Pokazuje wykres.) A tak między nami moja popularność spadła katastrofalnie nisko. Ale wszyscy uwielbiają czekoladę! Przetopie czekoladę według własnego widzi mi się. Teraz spójrz. Mój Topinator 6-5000 zasilany 1000 laserowych emiterów! Ma fantastyczną moc topnienia, aż siedem! W skali od 1-5 więc to dość duża moc. (Proces tworzenia czekolady.) Proszę, zobacz. Roztopiona czekolada płynie ulicami do mnie! A tu poddaje się ją różnym procesom i dodaje się sekretne składniki, by wyprodukować luksusowe słodkości. No to myślę, że mniej więcej już kapujesz co? No przestań, nic nie łapiesz? Jesteś ciemny ja północ. Dobra. Zacznę od początku. Po pierwsze moja popularność bardzo spadła, to łapiesz tak? Dobra, dalej... Fretka: (Wiąże rakiety na buty by wejść na szczyt góry.) No dobra. jakoś się doczłapie. Bez problemu dotrę na górę. Już nic mi nie stanie na drodze. (Zakopuje się pod śnieg.) Ej, co tu tak ciemno? (Nad nią przejeżdża chłopak na sankach.) Ał! To bolało! Zaraz chwila, no jasne. (Fretka jedzie na górę w saniach, które ciągnie Buford.) Dundersztyc: ...z moim topinatorem 6-5000. I jak, kapujesz teraz? Ech, nie? Aha. Trudno nie będę więcej powtarzać. Zaczynamy działać. Dokładnie w tej chwili największa na świecie tabliczka czekolady jedzie przez miasto, ale nigdy nie dotrze do celu. (Szykuje się by nacisnąć przycisk.) Za 5, 4, 3, ach, i pół, 2¼, a ty nic, obraziłeś się, nawet się nie ruszysz, będziesz sterczeć ja zdechła ryba. Przecież daje ci szanse możesz działać. Ach, bywałeś bardziej zabawny. 1.5, ⅛. W pewnych kulturach byłoby to uznane za gruby nietakt. (Pepe od tyłu atakuje Dundersztyca.) Ach! Pepe pan dziobak. Ale, jak ty? (Patrzy, że w czekoladowym Pępek jest dziura.) Ty własny zadek zjadłeś?! Wycelować. (Kręci pokrętłem, by wycelować w wielką tabliczkę.) Szybko. (Pepe włączą automatycznie pokrętło i Dundersztyca dostaje w szczękę.) Ach! Aaaaaa! (Linda i Lawrence wracają do domu.) Lawrence: Ach, dzieciom spodoba się nasz zegar z kukułką. Szkoda, że nie dałaś mi kupić tego większego. (W samochód strzela promień inatora i wszystkie opony flaczeją.) Linda: Ahahaha! Lawrence: Lepiej się zatrzymajmy i zobaczmy co się dzieje. (Patrzą na samochód.) Bardzo dziwne. Linda: Szczęście, że kupiliśmy zapasowe opony. (Fretka dostaje się na szczyt góry.) Fretka: Dzięki stary. (Daje Bufordowi przysmak za zapłatę.) No to teraz muszę już tylko znaleźć Jeremiasza. (Zauważa chłopaka rozmawiającego z DD.) O, nie on ćwierka z D.D. Muszę ich zgasić. (Wbiega na lodowisko i zaczyna się ślizgać.) Eee Jeremiasz! E Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Kto to? Fretka: Aaaaaaaaaaa! (Spada po zboczu góry i wpada do jeziora.) Czemu to ja zawsze mam taki niefart? Rybak: (Rybak łowi Fretke w kostce lodu, ale następnie ją odrzuca.) Za marna. Wrzuć z powrotem. Jeremiasz: Oh D.D. niezła z ciebie narciareczka. (Fretka przez gniew topi lód.) Fretka: (Wpada na deskę Fineasza i Ferba.) Aaaaa! Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fajnie, że dołączyłaś. Zobaczysz będzie ekstra. Fretka: Aaaa! Fineasz: (Przejeżdżają przez bałwana, który pokrywa Fretkę.) Bałwan zrobił unik. (Przejeżdżają przez choinkę, która pokrywa tylko Fretkę.) Trochę to dziwne. Trzymać się. (Spadają ze zbocza góry.) Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Ale klimaty. Aaaaa! Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz: (Przejeżdżają obok bobsleju.) Heja Bob, wybacz Bob, spoko Bob, żegnaj Bob. Hop, hopsa. No i jazda! To jest bobslej. (Wylatują w powietrze.) Ej, widziałeś Fretkę? Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz: (Fretka zaczepia o spód deski.) O cześć, tu jesteś. Lansujesz się Fretka? Nie znałem cię od tej strony. Fretka: (Odbijają się od balonu i wlatują w chmury.) Aaaa! Fineasz: Ej patrzcie chmurkowy anioł. No to się nazywa ekstremalny styl wolny. (Lądują na podium.) Widzowie: Brawo! Super! Jeremiasz: Super! To był totalny odlot! Fretka: Mh, serio? Jeremiasz: Jesteś mistrzyniom La'zimy. Nie wiem czy znasz już D.D.? Fretka: Chyba nie miałam przyjemności poznać. D.D.: (Zdejmuje okulary.) Derec Ducenson. Możesz mi mówić D.D. Miło poznać. Fretka: Oh, mi też bardzo miło. D.D. (Słychać klakson samochodu.) Rodzice, już wrócili? Może to dziś jest dzień mojego życia. (Pepe zostaje uwięziony w elastycznej gumie.) Dundersztyc: Prawie udało ci się wygrać. Na szczęście mam mój elektro sznur, który cię spacyfikuje. Ops! Zapomniałem włączyć. (Podłącza kabel do wielkiego kontaktu.) Zawsze czekam do ostatniej chwili, bo to zżera tyle prądu. (w całym miesce wyłącza się prąd.) Ach! (Ochładzacze góry przestają działać i śnieg topnieje.) Ludzie: Aaaa! Ale jazda. Izabela: Ej słuchajcie. Mama ma gorącą czekoladę. Ludzie: Ale super! (Wszyscy wychodzą z ogródka.) Fretka: (Przed domem) Mamo! Tato! Zobaczcie co chłopcy zrobili z ogródkiem. Lawrence: (Linda i Lawrence są zajęci noesieniem wielkiego zegara z kukułką do domu.) Zaraz. Za chwilę będziemy patrzeć. Fretka: Szybko! Szybko! Chodźcie. Wiecie co zrobili ze Śniegolodziarkom. Lawrence: Była byś nam tak uprzejma, by otworzyć drzwi. (Zawieszają na ścianie zegar.) I jak kochanie podoba ci się? Fretka: Mamo! Tato! Pośpieszcie się. To mieszanka lata i zimy. Czyli La'zima. (Z ogródka cała góra znika.) Lawrence: To raczej powinno być Zi'lato. (Kukułka z zegara wybija szybę.) Fineasz: Ty wiesz co Ferb, dzisiaj był najlepszy dzień La'zimy. (Częstuje Fretkę lodem.) Ostatnia okazja! (Fretka załamuje się i Pępek przychodzi do ogródka.) O tu jesteś Pepe! Napisy końcowe Izabela: Na nartach dziś zjeżdżamy, Latawce też puszczamy, My mrozowi się nie damy, To La-Zima Tu naprawdę łapiesz luz, Jest słońce chociaż mróz, Znów skrzypienie słychać płuz, To jest La-Zima! Nasza La-Zima! To La-Zimaaaa !! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1